Nightmare
by Scifitotherecue
Summary: TRance has a nightmare about Harper. Read on to find out more.Trance and Harper fic, with good old purple trance.
1. Chapter 1

Trance looked around the dull room, it was dirty and a rotten smell filled it, she walked up the side of it and looked through the bars that were keeping her inside. She wasn't inside a room, she was inside a cage. She didn't know how she got here or why she was here, but she knew one thing, this was bad. She heard a small moan at her right, she twirled around to see a figure slumped on the ground. It was Harper. Trance quickly knelt down and looked at him, his hair was scruffy and cloths ripped.

"Harper?" She asked quietly. Harper didn't move, he just stayed still, looking close to death.

"Harper!" She shouted, shaking her best friend desperately, Harpers body still lay silent. Trance felt tears fell down her cheeks and hit the floor.

"No…" Trance whispered and continued to shake him. Trance took her hands from Harpers shoulders and let his limp figure fall to the floor. She cried endlessly, choking out his name every now and then, her eyes red from crying.

"HARPER!" Trance screamed as she sat up in her bed. She looked around the room. The Maru, sighing in relief she pulled herself out of the bed she had been lying in. Tears were falling from her eyes and her eyes were red, she had been crying in her sleep (I've done it before). She rubbed her eyes and looked up to see Beka and Harper looking at her oddly. She felt some more tears crawl down her cheeks at the sight of Harper alive. Beka came over to her slowly and put her arm around her in a comforting fashion.

"Trance what's wrong?" She asked in a gentle voice.

"Nightmare." Trance whispered, trying to hide tears.

"Are you ok?" Harper asked, walking over to the other side of Trance. Trance sighed and looked at Harper, she wanted to hug him after the nightmare. Instead she smiled.

"It was just a silly nightmare…im fine."

"Are you sure? What happened in it?" Harper said. Trance smiled, her friends were so caring.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Aww come on Trance.."

"No, its nothing honestly. Its just a little stupid nightmare." She answered, putting on a false smile.

Harper and Beka finally stopped asking questions after a very long half an hour .Trance kept thinking the nightmare over and over again. Maybe it was going to happen? What if Harper was going to die at the …place? She wrecked her brain going over explanations of what it meant. By the end she knew one thing, it was bad.

So what do you think? Sorry very short chapter, I was wrecking my own brain about what would happen next . But I got it now!

Please review, I know it's a bit rushed and I apologise for that.

Hugs and Kisses

Trixie!


	2. Chapter 2

Beka and Harper walked of the Maru, they were at a drift, and had only just docked. Trance stayed in the Maru telling them that's she was feeling sick. Yeah right' Beka thought, she and Harper were going drift exploring. ()

"What do you thinks wrong with Trance?" Harper asked as the two of them rounded a corner.

" I think shes not sick at all, I think it has something to do with that dream she had." Beka replied

"Realy..i guess that could be it.." Harper said thickly

"Harper your a real genius sometimes aren't u?"

"Yes. Yes I am." Beka rolled her eyes at the comment and they carried on walking.

"Trance is obviously hiding something from us, and tonight we are gonna find out what it is."

"How exactly are you going to do that then?"

"Im not, you are." Beka said, Harper looked at her in confusion.

"Why me?" He shouted? Mnay heads turned to him.

"Err…moving on.." Beka pulled Harper by the hand out of the corridor they had been in.

"Because Trance will tell you anything. All you have to do is get chatting with her, and then get around to asking her."

"But-"

"No buts mister!" Beka then marched off to where the Maru was.

"Awww man…" Harper said and followed Beka.

"Did you two find anything on the drift?" Trance asked as Beka and Harper entered the Maru,

"No, but we are going to find out one thing…" Beka shot Harper a sideway glance,

"Oooh, can you tell me?" Trance asked eagerly.

"Sorry Trance, its not like it's a secret or anything, its just…complicated."

"Really?" Trance asked, "Ok. I understand." She smiled and sat down at a small table.

"So…You feeling better?" Harper asked.

"Im feeling much much better, I was just a little a bit…well I needed to think. That's all." Trance said, this time a real smile on her face.

"Good, coz you hardly ever get sick babe." Harper sat down next to Trance while opening a sparky.

"Well, don't worry im fine. How about you, are you ok, feeling a bit.. dizzy or anything?" Trance asked. Harper looked at her in a confused fashion.  
"No im fine…"

"If you feel anything or any kind of sickness coming, please..please tell me."

"Boss, Trances acting all…mysterious again." Harper said. But Beka didn't reply, she was looking at the two of them like she was in another world.

"Beka?" Trance asked.

"Why is she looking at us like that?" Trance waved her hand infornt of Beka's face.

"Maybe she's enchanted with my.. good lucks!" Harper said and grinned at Trance, who rolled her eyes.

"Very funny, now this is serious! Beka! Hey beka, can you hear me?"

"Oi! You ugly mug, pea brain!" Harper shouted, Trance hit him on the arm.

"Hello! Oi! Would ya answer me ya great.." Harper was cut of by Trance.

"Don't take advantage of the fact that's shes…hypnotised…"

"Bekaa…. Beka!" Trance reached over and shrugged her captain.

"Huh, what, who, where's the fish? I want my mom…What the hell?" Beka asked as she saw Trance and Harper.

"Beka you sort of just… got into a…trance.." Trance said.

"What, no I didn't… I was just thinking?"

"Well you should think more often boss, I mean heck do you always have to concentrate that hard just to think?" Harper asked in a cheeky fashion. Beka looked furious.

"Well what were you thinking about?" Trance asked.

"Well was thinking about when we were…ya know, before this whole thing when it was just you, me, Harper and Rev."

"Ya, when we wouldn't get shot at every day…well actually we would, but heck not as much."

"Just after you guys picked me up from that planet."

"Yeah, remember Harpers face when he met you" Beka said in a laugh.

"How could I forget!" Trance said giggling, Harper put his head down on the table in embarresmet,

"please! No flash back, its to embarrassing."

"No we are so going into a flash back for this one!" Beka teased.

"No!"

"Oh yea…" Beka said, and she and Trance looked into the corner of the room…and for some strange reason a flashback began.

START FLASH!

Harper was kneeling down , fixing the slip stream drive when….

"Hi!" A voice behind him said, it was a soft and warming voice. Harper turned around to see A PURPLE GIRL WITH A TAIL! His face looked as if it had seen a ghost…no it looked like it had seen an angel, a purple on or even a ghost of a angel, or maybe a angel of a purple ghost that was formally a... ok now he was confusing himself. But he knew one thing. She was beautiful.

"Ermm…uhhh…ermmm…hi?" Harper asked,

"Im Trance." The purple angel thingy with a tail said and kneeled beside him.

" Im..urr mynamesHarper!" He said, far too quick for his own liking.

"Well my names Harper, how nice to meet you." She said putting her hand out.

"Ermm, yea nice to meet you…and…I like your name." He said.

"I like your name to." Trance smiled at him, got up and left the room

END FLASHBACK.

"Oh the shame!" Harper cried and continued to band his head on the table. Beka and Trance were sitting there laughing and giggling.

" I forgot you said that…" Trance said,

"I said what?" Harper asked, not looking up.

"That you liked my name…"

"Right! Im going to bed! Don't stay up too late you two.." Beka looked at Harper and mouthed ' ask gher about the…' " dreams, I luv them.." Beka finished and left the room. There was a awkward silence between them. So they just sat there. Harper feeling stupid from the flash back and Trance trying not to bring up the subject of the flash back. So they just sat there quietly…

Ok, that was just the most STUPID chapter I have ever wrote! I had to have a bit of humor in it though. Ok thanx for all reviews, srry it took so long for me to update.

Luv u all loads and loads,

Trix.

I would realy realy liek soem reviwes, coz they just make me happy! and encourage me to write on!


End file.
